The Uchiha Princess
by Blood Dancer
Summary: Kia is thought to have been dead for eight years. Konoha gets a shock when she appears out of the blue. What are her secrets? Only time will tell. All they know is that she is an Uchiha and an elementalist with two demons. Being rewritten and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha Princess ~ Chapter One – Home ~

**Summary - **Kia is thought to have been dead for eight years. Konoha gets a shock when she appears out of the blue. What are her secrets? Only time will tell. All they know is that she is an Uchiha and an elementalist with two demons. More inside. Main pair Gaara/OC.

**Pairings – **Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Oc (sorry Naru/Hina shippers, mainly Shay), Kankuro x Oc, Konohamaru x Oc, Temari x Shikamaru, Neji x TenTen, Choji x Ino, Sasori x Oc, Lee x Oc, Shino x Hinata, Kiba x Oc, Deidara x Tobi, Sai x Oc, Kakashi x Anko, and Asuma x Kurenai.

**Memo -** Ok, ok sorry that I'm re-posting this again, but I kind of accidentally deleted it the other night, and I had to polish it some more. These five following things are important to the story, so can you please read them?

Thanks,

~Kaila Clyne~

1. Kia does NOT have the sharringan, repeat, does NOT have the sharringan..... yet :).

2. Also Kia has a stuffed toy dolphin called Momo that she got from her mother for her 3rd birthday.

3. Kia has a locket with a picture of Sasuke in it and Sasuke has a locket with Kia's picture in it but he doesn't let anyone see it, and when they're within 1m of each other they will glow.

Ok first you have to read the memo, I have some important info in there

**Disclaimer – **I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I only own my Oc's, the first ones being Kia Uchiha, Yuki and Ukari

Let's begin!

My name is Kia Uchiha. I'm the twin sister of Sasuke and little sister to Itachi. At age 12 turning 13, I have the skill to beat an entire ANBU squad with my eyes closed. Having mastered the elements of water, ice, air, wind, fire and earth by the age of 2 was very unusual yet outstanding, for my clan, since we can only do element based jutsu, not be able to shift the elements around at will. Two other elements I've mastered are sand and shadows, but the strongest out of all is water and ice, the reason; I'll tell you later. Kind, beautiful and sweet is my personality, even though my entire clan, except Itachi and myself, as far as I know, are dead, but I can have my tantrum moments, especially when my demons piss me off. The reason that Itachi didn't kill me, he loved me too much to kill me, well that and I had kicked his ass in our fight at the Uchiha compound after Sasuke had possibly only fainted, but me being so young and distressed thought he was dead and I guess I got dangerously angry and lashed out, the rest, I can't remember. Ever since, I've travelled from village to village learning all the techniques before finally returning home, to Konoha.

What I look like is in the author's profile, towards the bottom. I'm in my normal form only when I'm using element based justu and weapons, otherwise, I'm in my element forms, to control and shift the elements around me, and I only have control over one element per form. I also have two demons sealed inside of me, one is a cat demon, and one is a water demon, but more on them later. My demons allow me to draw power from them and use their chakra. When I'm using my chakra, the colour is deep purple, the water demons' is deep blue and my cat demon's chakra is snowy white.

On to the next part now, my weapons. I have Kunai, shuriken, two katanas (one is black and one is white), senbon's, sai's and poision/sleeping gasses.

My past -

Eight years ago, I lived happily with my brothers, mother, father and the rest of the clan, until that unforgettable night, my entire clan was massacred by Itachi. Ever since then I've been travelling the country learning all there is to learn. One place I'd stayed at was Suna where I met Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Gaara and I were - and still are - best friends. I stayed in Suna more than once, this is the basic pattern in which I've lived for the past eight years.

First year - Suna

Second year - Suna

Third year - Travelling around the country, had Yuki sealed inside me by will

Fourth year - Travelling around the country, had Ukari sealed inside me by will.

Fifth year - Suna

Sixth year - Suna

Seventh year - Travelling around the country.

Eighth year - 11 months travelling, one month in Suna to say goodbye to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

In my final month in Suna, Gaara gave me a bottle of sand (not very big) and I wear it around my neck, even in my element and demon forms. I gave Gaara a crystal ice pendant in the shape of a flower and Gaara promised he'd never take it off. And, for the record it won't melt because I crystallised it.

Ok, now that stuff is out the way, I'm going to start the story!

Begin!

'Example' = Kia's thoughts to anyone

_'Example' _= Yuki's thoughts to Kia and Ukari

**'Example' **= Ukari's thoughts to Kia and Yuki

'_**Example'**_ = Yuki and Ukari's thoughts at the same time

~ Kia's Pov ~

I have just arrived in the village of Konoha.

"What is your purpose here Miss?" asks a guard.

"I am but a simple traveller who has returned home after eight years," I answer.

"Ok but can you please tell me your name?"

"My name at this moment in time is of no importance, but I'll tell you anyway. My name is Kia."

"And what is your family name?"

"I'd..... rather not say."

"You must tell us or you will not be allowed into the village."

"My full name is Uchiha Jamaya Kia," I whisper.

"Did I just hear you right, that your family name is Uchiha?" he asks, wary, and I don't blame him.

"Correct."

"Please come with me to see the Hokage about this, I do not trust you."

"Ok sir, let's go to see the Hokage to confirm my identity," I state getting a little annoyed at the pointless argument.

We make our way towards the Hokage tower and on the way we pass by a flower shop.

"I'll be right back," I say, disappearing into the flower shop.

The guard Nods and stands just inside the door, watching my every move.

"How may I help you today?" asks a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes (Ino).

"I would like to buy flowers for two graves please," (A/N - I have no idea what flowers people put on graves).

"Ok but who are they for?" she asks as she picks and prepares the flowers for me.

"They're for my mother and father," I answer, sighing.

"I see," she replies solemnly.

I pay her for the flowers and walk back outside, followed by the guard. I head over to the Uchiha Compound, then begin looking around.

'This place hasn't changed in eight years, even the kunai mark is still in the Uchiha symbol from Itachi,' I think as I reach the house I spent the first four years of my life in, memories flooding in like endless tsunami's.

I can feel the tears starting to come out but force them back. I begin making my way to the Uchiha memorial and set the two bouquets on my parent's graves then go to my old bedroom and sit down on the bed.

'I may have forgiven Itachi for what he did, but it still hurts to know that he killed them,' I think as the tears I've held back for eight years begin to fall freely from my eyes. 'No!' I think, standing up, 'I won't cry, I'll be strong. That's what they would have wanted.'

I leave the compound and make my way towards the Hokage Tower. Once we arrive there, I am allowed into his office immediately as the guard waits outside the door.

"What is your business here?" asks the third.

"According to the guard outside the door, I'm not who I say I am and he wants to confirm it," I reply, my face expressionless.

"I see, what is your name?"

"Full or first name?"

"Full name."

I sigh but answer, "Uchiha Jamaya Kia."

"K-Kia?" he says shocked.

"That's me," I answer faking a smile.

"I thought you were killed by Itachi," he says.

I sigh sadly at the sound of his name.

'I miss my older brother more and more every single god damn day and yet he won't visit me, the bastard, I'll hunt him down soon.'

I grin inwardly at the thought of hunting down an S-rank criminal to catch up with him. Last I checked that would be a pretty odd way to spend a week. Yes, that is how accurate a tracker I am.

"No I'm alive and I wish to become a ninja of Konoha," I reply, still faking a smile.

"Okay, that can be arranged, but the students graduated the day before last so you will have your test tomorrow. If you pass you will meet your team and sensei with the rest of the Gennin, sound okay, Kia?"

"That sounds absolutely fine, and thank you, Lord Hokage, but where will I be staying?" I question.

"You will be living with Haruno Sakura and her family, but if you change your mind, I will allow you to choose where you wish to live, if that turns out to be the case," he answers.

"Sakura, Sakura..... Oh yeah! The girl with the pink hair and forest green eyes?" I wonder aloud.

"Yes that's Sakura."

"Ok I don't mind, I think we were… kind of… acquaintances," I say, still puzzled as to who the girl is.

"I shall have someone tell her and ask her to be here in an hour so you have time to roam around the village. Also, your test will be in the academy just before class starts."

"Hai, thank you Hokage-sama," I say as I leave the room.

I run to the famous Ichiraku ramen shop and upon arrival see a boy with spiky blonde hair in a bright orange jacket and pants.

'He looks somewhat familiar.... and very lonely,' I think, knowing the feeling.

I sit down beside him and order a bowl of oriental ramen (A/N - I love oriental ramen)

"Hi, I'm Kia what's your name?" I ask him.

He looks over to me completely shocked.

"What's wrong?" I ask getting worried.

"A-Are you for real?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're not swarming over that jerk like every other girl around our age in the village, and you're talking to me."

"Oh. Well who ever that jerk is can shove a kunai up his ass, coz' I'd rather be friends with someone who seems nice and looks like they need a friend."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so what is your name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto"

**'So, this is the child with the nine tailed Kyuubi sealed inside him.'**

'I guess it is, Ukari. He's the same as Gaara-kun.'

_'But he is way cuter than Gaara, in my opinion.'_

'Ukari, should I give him my full name?'

**'No, just your first, we don't want to create a scene.'**

'Hai, Ukari-chan.'

"I'm Kia, nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

"Nice to meet you too. And thanks for being my friend, Kia-chan."

The two of us get to know each other a bit better over multiple bowls of Ramen, and I begin to remember him as the hyperactive, happy orphan boy whom my brother strongly disliked for no reason, from eight years ago.

"Well, that sucks, it's been an hour already," I say looking down at my ramen in disappointment.

'Though I really wish I could spend more time with Naruto...'

_'Ohh! Ohh! Separate, then I can stay here with Naruto-kun some more! Then-'_

'That would be a yes, Yuki-chan, but we have to meet that Sakura girl, so no. I am sorry.'

_'Can we go visit him after then?'_

'I have a better idea.'

"What?.... I knew this would happen," Naruto says, downcast.

"What would happen?"

"I knew you were only joking about being my friend Kia, everyone in the village hates me."

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun. I just have to meet Sakura so she can show me where she lives because I'm going to' be living with her and I'm meeting her at the Hokage Tower," I say.

"I see, well, I guess I'll talk to you some other time," he says sadly, paying for his ramen.

"You may come if you wish Naruto," I offer kindly.

His eyes light up and he jumps up and down saying,

"Yes of course I'll come!"

~ Naruto's POV ~

Kia and I were having a great time, getting to know each other, when our fun is stopped by one sentence.

"Well, that sucks, it's been an hour already," she says, looking sadly at her ramen.

"What?.... I knew this would happen" I say, downcast.

"What would happen?" she asks.

"I knew you were only joking about being my friend Kia, all the girls in the village hate me," I say sadly.

"I don't hate you Naruto. I have to meet Sakura so she can show me where she lives because I'm going to' be living with her and I'm meeting her at the Hokage's place."

"I see, well, I guess I'll talk to you some other time," I say sadly, paying for my ramen.

"You may come if you wish Naruto," Kia kindly offers, and I suddenly feel a lot happier, probably because someone was actually serious about being my friend for the first time in my entire life.

"Yes of course I'll come!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in happiness.

~ Kia's Pov ~

Naruto and I walk over to the Hokage's place and we see a girl with long light pink hair and forest green eyes.

"This is Sakura Haruno," the Hokage says.

"Who is that girl?" the pink haired one questions.

"This is Kia, the one who will be staying with you," the third answers for me.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san," I say smiling and bowing politely.

"Kia I have something to ask you."

"Yeah. What is that?"

"Why are you hanging around that baka (idiot), Naruto? He is such a stupid, annoying loser who doesn't have any friends."

'Now I see what he meant by all the girls in the village hate him.'

_'Separate us now. I want to slit that little wench's throat to pieces.'_

**'Not a good idea, Yuki. We don't want you nearly wiping out another village, like you did to the Rose village because they all tried to kill Kia-san.'**

'That was you, Ukari-san.'

'**Shut up.'**

_'But-But she's not giving him a chance or even trying to be his friend. She's like a sheep, and just follows everyone else.'_

'I know, but you should calm down.'

"Because he was very lonely and I want to be his friend, _is_ that a problem?" I ask.

'I can tell these two won't get along,' I hear the Hokage think.

"Damn right I won't get along with her," I say.

"N-Nani? (what)" the Hokage stutters, shocked.

"Oh, reading thoughts is an ability that I have," I explain.

'Great,' Sakura thinks.

"Hokage-sama since the three of us all know that I won't get along with Sakura, can I please build my home in the forest and live there?" I ask.

"Okay but are you sure you'll be safe there?" the Hokage asks

"I'll be fine, I've been alone for the past eight years pretty much," I reply.

'_So we're suddenly no one?'_

'Oh cram it, Yuki. You know what I mean.""

"Then I will allow you to live in the forest."

"Arigato Hokage-sama," I say, bowing gratefully.

"Would you li-"

Naruto can't finish because Sakura interrupts him by squealing and running over to a boy with raven black hair in a dark blue wide neck shirt and white shorts.

"Sasuke!" she says her face like - ^_^.

"That's the jerk I was talking about," Naruto whispers and I nod in understanding.

"Leave me alone Sakura," Sasuke drawls then walks over to me.

My necklace starts to glow a little bit.

'What the hell,' I think, baffled.

"Sorry all but I have to start work on building my house in the forest. No I won't need any help, Naruto but thank you for the offer," I say whilst running to the forest

When I reach the forest I start looking for a place to build my house. I continue looking 'till I come across a cave.

'Here seems nice,' I think, walking inside and find that it's actually quite small, 'well I can change that' I think, changing into my earth element form, doing hand movements.

"Earth!"

The walls of the cave start to crumble away making tunnels to other places for rooms and extensions to main rooms. By the end I have a living space that consists of the following -

- An entryway

- 19 suites

- Sitting room

- Main lounge room

- Main kitchen

- 4 main bathrooms

- My, Yuki and Ukari's bedrooms bedroom

- Spa and pool (heated)

In each suite is a -

- Bedroom (has 2 beds per bedroom)

- Hot springs (bath place/thing)

- Mini kitchen

- Mini' lounge

- Sitting room

Our bedrooms are the same as the suites but twice as big and has its own spa and pool (both heated). Once I have finished making it all I grow the bamboo for all the hot springs' and make the beds out of wood for the frame and a water bed mattress. I grow some small trees and vines that cover the entirety of the walls and ceiling with water running at the roots. I run back into the village and buy about 100 paper lanterns and run back to my new home, but before I get back I crash into someone. All of the lanterns go flying but before anyone has time to react I use the power of wind to levitate them, to prevent them breaking and/or cause damage.

"Whoa, sorry about that I'm in a bit of a rush," I say as I get a better glimpse of the person I ran into.

"Kakashi?" I ask, completely dumfounded.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" the Jounin demands taking out a kunai and charging at me but I stop him by placing my finger on the tip of the kunai which smashes it. I then back flip to avoid him, collecting my lanterns while he is distracted.

"So you don't remember me? Jeez even Sarutobi didn't remember me," I say as I finish regrouping my lights.

"I ask again, who are you?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm...

Haha cliffy! Sorry but it's just the way I roll XD.... Umm, end is at the start of chapter 2. And yes that did make sense. R&R please, unless I won't have the inspiration to write this story.

~Ciao, Kaila Clyne~ (take a note I use many aliases so yeah, have fun.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha Princess (Gaara) ~Chapter Two – Exams and a History Lesson ~

**Disclaimer – **I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I only own my Oc's, so far being Kia Uchiha, Yuki and Ukari.

**Summary - **Kia is thought to have been dead for eight years. Konoha gets a shock when she appears out of the blue. What are her secrets? Only time will tell. All they know is that she is an Uchiha and an elementalist with two demons. More inside. Main pair Gaara/OC.

**Pairings – **Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Oc (sorry Naru/Hina shippers, mainly Shay), Kankuro x Oc, Konohamaru x Oc, Temari x Shikamaru, Neji x TenTen, Choji x Ino, Sasori x Oc, Lee x Oc, Shino x Hinata, Kiba x Oc, Deidara x Oc, Sai x Oc, Kakashi x Anko, and Asuma x Kurenai.

**Memo – **I have changed what Yuki looks like in my profile because I finally found the picture I wanted, so please check it out.

'Example' = Kia's thoughts to anyone

_'Example' _= Yuki's thoughts to Kia and Ukari

**'Example' **= Ukari's thoughts to Kia and Yuki

'_**Example'**_ = Yuki and Ukari thinking something at the same time

" I'm….. Uchiha Jamaya Kia. Sasuke's twin sister," I say softly, causing Kakashi's eye to widen in surprise.

"So you really are the little Kia who used to bring me flowers every day?" Kakashi asks.

"I did? Oh well that doesn't matter now. Do you want to see where I live in case anyone needs to find me?" I ask.

"Sure," Kakashi answers.

We walk to my home and I show Kakashi around whilst putting up the lanterns.

"This is really neat Kia but I have to go and train with Gai-sensei," Kakashi says.

"Can I come and watch, please, Kakashi-sensei?" I ask giving him the 'Puss-in-Boots' eyes. (A/N - Referring to Shrek here).

"Okay Kia, you can come and watch," he says sighing.

I jump around excitedly and hug Kakashi incredibly tight around his stomach.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei," I say gleefully.

"N-Need....air....can't...b-breathe," he chokes, turning blue.

I let go and while Kakashi is recovering, I use my demon speed and run around putting up the rest of the lanterns. We arrive at the academy and there is a man in green spandex and a Jounin vest.

"Yo," Kakashi says to him while I jump in a tree.

~FF sometime during the fight~

'I can't see them, can you Yuki, Ukari?' (They're separated from Kia at the moment)

_'I can!'_

**'Me too.'**

'Well you two can go suck a lem - hey I can see them now,' I think back excitedly, looking over in the two demonesses' direction.

'_Kia your eyes are different.'_

'Really?'

**'Yeah, they're red with three black commas in them.'**

'Really?'

_**'Yes, why?'**_

'If you described that to me correctly then I have obtained my family's Kekki Genkai; the Sharringan!!

**'Nice...'**

_'Good for you, Kia.'_

"Hey Kia, you can come down now, we're done," Kakashi announces.

"H-Hai," I answer, merging with Yuki and Ukari again then jumping down, still slightly shocked that I have the Sharringan when mother had told me I never would.

"Kia what happened to your eyes?" Gai-sensei asks.

"Huh, oh yeah, while I was watching both of you train, I obtained the Sharringan," I answer, rubbing the back of my head and deactivating the legendary Kekki Genkai.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei. Bye Gai-sensei," I say walking away and waving politely to the two Jounin.

'Meditating should be good for me at the moment,' I think deciding in the forest to go to the lake for my meditation.

I walk into the middle of the lake and sit down. I meditate for about six hours and when I finish, it is sunset.

'Time to head back then?' I think to my demonesses.

I hop up and run at human speed to our home. Once I arrive I have a bath in the hot springs then make some Ramen for the three of us. After dinner we merge then go to bed.

**~Next Day~**

I wake up and exit my cave see that it is still before sunrise.

'Just perfect, another early start,' I think, heading back inside where I separate from Yuki and Ukari.

"You two, find the two rooms I made exactly like mine, as I can't remember where they are right now, we'll be staying in Konoha for a long time. Once you've done that, go get ready for the day."

The two nod and go find the rooms I specified, then get ready while I make breakfast for the three of us.

~FF we are all ready and arrive at the academy three hours early~

We walk into the classroom.

"There isn't anyone else here," Yuki says looking around the room.

"Of course there isn't, we're three hours early," I say, smiling at her innocence. Yuki pouts and I just laugh at her, she glares at me for a few seconds then laughs as well.

"Let's do some training. We didn't get any in yesterday," Ukari says, obviously quite annoyed.

"Okay okay, we'll train, lighten up," I say smiling and walking outside, followed by Yuki and Ukari.

~FF An hour before class starts~

"Okay girls, I think that's enough training for now," I say, panting, while changing into my earth form making three wooden cups and filling them with water using my water element form and drawing clean water from the fountain, before changing back into my normal form.

"Here," I say handing each of them a cup.

"Thanks," they reply, gulping down the water, as do I so I change back into my Water form and repeat the process of drawing the water..

After we've finally quenched our thirst, the three of us clean up the courtyard and then go inside to wait. After five minutes Sasuke walks in, Yuki and Ukari use invisibility jutsu's then merge with me again.

"Good morning Sasuke," I sneer, glaring and panting a bit from the training.

"Hn, why are you panting? It's not like you've just had a sparing match, like you'd survive anyway," Sasuke snaps back glaring right back at me.

"You'd be surprised," I retort, smirking at the slight look of shock on his face.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that Kia," Sasuke says, seething in anger.

"Is that because you were expecting me to react like your damn fangirls? You expected me to grovel at your damn feet," I say standing up, "because I don't see what's so amazing about a stuck up jerk who acts cold to everyone he meets. Get off your high horse and pull your head in, you heartless prick," I say, as angry as him.

He stares at me shocked, not knowing what to say before it becomes a cruel glare to cross his face.

"What are you gonna do, run home crying to your mummy and daddy?" Sasuke says mock crying.

I freeze and glare harder at him then he ever could to me, with tears streaming lightly down my cheeks at the memory of seeing my parents dead on the floor.

"Oh did I make you cry did I? Hn, cry-baby," he says laughing at me.

"Sasuke, my parent's are-"

"-Stupid? I thought so," the boy interrupts, laughing.

"...Dead."

Sasuke stops laughing and stares at me.

"Dead?"

"Dead," I confirm, solemnly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

We both turn around to see one of his fangirls standing in the doorway. She glares at me then runs over to the raven haired boy, who just walks away. I sigh and walk back into the courtyard to cool off but I 'happen' to hear Sasuke's thoughts.

'Poor Kia, I wish I had never said such horrible things to her, I know what it's like having no family.'

'Huh? What did he mean by that?'

"Kia, time for your exams," I hear the Hokage announce.

"Coming, Hokage-sama," I reply blankly, walking back inside.

"Well come tell me when you fail, cry-baby," Sasuke says smirking as I walk past.

"Sasuke that is no way to talk to your sis-classmate, it's rude."

I smirk and walk into the next room, where Hokage-sama gives me an exam paper.

"You have 45 minutes for the test, and you are allowed to ask me for help, also this is the final exam that the other students took. You may begin." He explains.

I immediately raise my hand.

"Yes Kia?"

"I'm sorry but this exam is way too easy and would be a complete waste of time. Could I have the exam paper for becoming a Jounin?" I ask.

The Hokage just stares at me, genuinely shocked, but retrieves the Jounin exam papers none the less.

"Here, but I'm fairly certain that this would be too hard for you though."

"Maybe," I reply reading the exam through.

After twenty minutes, I finish the paper.

"Excuse me, but I've finished the exam," I state, giving the paper to the Hokage, walking outside and over to the fountain.

I grip the bottle of sand Gaara gave me eleven months ago.

'I wonder how he's going,' I think.

I jump in the tree next to the fountain and make an ice microphone and sing 'You Raise Me Up' (Inori version)

_Urunda hitomi no oku ni_

_Kawaranu kimi no sugata_

_"Doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"_

_Todaeta hibi no kotoba_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_

_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

_Oshiete __umi wataru kaze_

_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Kasunda chihei no mukou ni_

_Nemureru hoshi no souwa_

_"Akenai yoru wa nai yo" to_

_Ano hi no tsumi ga warau_

_Furueru kimi wo dakiyose_

_Todokanu kokuu wo aogu_

_Kikoeru yami terasu kane_

_Kimi eto michi wa tooku_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_

_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_

_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Kgoeru arashi no yoru mo_

_Mda minu kimi e tsudzuku_

_Ohiete__ umi wataru kaze_

_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

(Link to vid, and Kia sounds just like the person singing - .com/watch?v=zeNkVqHvHpc )

Once I've finished, I dismiss my microphone and go back inside.

"Have you finished marking my exam?"

"Yes and you did an excellent job, a perfect 100."

"Cool."

"Well, now you have a little more testing then if you pass, you graduate."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I ask.

"Show me your elemental forms."

"Okay then."

I count up the number of clones I'll need in my head then perform the jutsu. All of my clones turn into different element forms.

"These are my element forms."

I then turn into each of my demon forms, explaining them then separate from Yuki and Ukari.

"Well Kia, you pass. Congratulations on becoming a Gennin."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," I say, bowing when I receive my forehead protector.

I use it as a neckband (like Temari) and go back into the classroom and sit on the desk in front of Sasuke and face him, showing off the protector. He just glares at me, knowing he'd lost the battle. I walk up to the back of the classroom and sit there, leaning my head against the wall. A few minutes after all the students have arrived, Iruka-sensei enters the room.

"Today I will be announcing teams."

~Blah blah blah~

"Next, team 7. Now there are an odd number of students, curtsey of the girl up the back sleeping."

That being said, the class laughs as Sasuke smirks and throws a kunai at me, hoping to hit my arm, but I catch it in between two fingers, shocking everyone.

"Anyway, in team 7 there will be four people, Kia," I open my eyes at hearing my name, "Uzumaki Naruto."

'Cool I'm with Naruto.'

'_Oh my god! Yay! Naruto-kun's in our team!!'_

'**Oh Kami, please, not another hyperactive idiot.'**

'_Ukari-chan, that was mean and uncalled for!'_

'Trying to listen here guys.'

'… _**Sorry.'**_

"Haruno Sakura."

'Great, pinky's on my team as well.'

'_Son of a….'_

'_**Why, Kami, why us?'**_

"And lastly, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka finishes.

'N-Nii-san!' I think standing up and walking down the front, to where Iruka is, activating my sharringan.

"Iruka-sensei, are you telling the truth about Sasuke?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes I am," he replies, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay then," I answer, deactivating my sharringan and walking over to Naruto and sitting on the steps beside him.

"Iruka-sensei why do I have to..."

~Blah blah blah~

... "And why does Kia have to be on our team? She can't even stay awake during class, plus I'm so much smarter than her. I bet she barely passed! I would've gotten a higher score than her," Sakura protests.

"True I couldn't stay awake, but I've been up since before sunrise and had been fighting two demons at once for two straight hours, which finished around an hour ago, and that's only basic training for me considering I can train like that for up to twelve hours and no I am smarter than you. What score did you get for your exam?"

"Perfect 100, you?"

"Same, but you did the Gennin exams, I on the other hand, did the Jounin exams, and passed with ease," I state.

"You're lying!" Sakura shouts in disbelief.

"Sorry Haruno, but I'm not lying. Check with Hokage-sama if you don't believe me, he's the one who marked my papers."

"Even if you are smarter than me, I'm still stronger than you," Sakura implies.

"Were you not listening when I said I'd been fighting two demons at once for two hours straight?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding right?" Sakura says looking at me questioningly.

"That's it, I give up," I state as calmly as humanly possible.

With my left eye slightly twitching, I walk outside and jump in the same tree I was in before. I surround myself in a wall of sand then scream at the top of my lungs and start to punch the sand and after 6 punches, it disintegrates. I jump out of the tree and make the sand go back into my gourd (It's about 50 cm long, so it's strapped to Kia's side with the sash around her waist. Also Kia's sand is white, not the same colour as Gaara's sand. I didn't mention this in the previous chapter don't kill me!!) I splash water on my face and then dry it with a very basic wind element jutsu. Once I've calmed down, I go back inside.

"Just be thankful no one is dead," I say to Iruka from beside Naruto.

While sensei finishes announcing the teams, I make a kunai out of ice and spin it around on my index finger a couple times, then start eating it.

"Why are you eating an ice kunai?" Naruto asks.

"It calms me down when I'm on the verge of killing the person that's pissing me off," I answer.

"Each or you will be meeting your sensei after lunch. Until then, you are dismissed," Iruka-sensei says as students leave the classroom, while I walk over to him.

"Is the Sasuke on my team really Uchiha Sasuke?" I ask.

"Yes he is Kia."

"Arigato, Iruka sensei," I say happily, then run out the door to try and catch up to my brother.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I call jogging up behind him.

He turns around and glares at me coldly.

"What do you want?" he asks icily as I look up from the ground, take his hand and teleport to my home in a swirl of leaves.

"Where did you take me?" my twin demands, getting out a kunai.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you or anything, that's Sakura that I have in mind," I assure him, sitting on my bed while motioning for him to do the same.

He hesitantly does and I pick up a photo of us and our parents.

"Do you recognize this photo Sasuke?" I ask softly while giving him the frame.

"That's me, my sister and my parents before they died. Where did you get this?" Sasuke asks with a hint of sadness, suspicion and surprise in his voice.

"See the girl in that picture? That's me, Nii-san," I say in an almost whisper, looking at my brother.

"But she.... She died... eight years ago."

"No, I didn't, I ran away after almost killing Itachi," I correct.

"You're telling me that you're my twin sister Kia?" Sasuke asks disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am," I answer.

"Okay, prove it."

"Fine."

I take my bracelet off and give it to him.

"This has the Uchiha clan symbol on it, but I'm still not fully convinced," Sasuke says as he gives it back to me.

"Prove that you're my sister by doing something that only an Uchiha can do."

"Okay I will," I reply activating my Sharringan.

"Okay I believe you now," Sasuke says and I deactivate my Kekki Genkai.

'My God, I've been such a jerk to Kia. I bet she's really hurt and upset. I'm a real idiot,' Sasuke thinks.

"Yeah you've been a jerk to me, and it hurt. Get off your high horse and be human," I state quite sadly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read thoughts."

"Should have known," he says smiling, "do we want to go get some lunch or something?"

"Sure. How about ramen from Ichiraku's?" I suggest.

"Fine with me, and it's my treat. Think of it as the start of an apology," Sasuke says.

"You've already apologised by admitting it was wrong of you to say what you said," I reply, softly, whilst teleporting us both to my favourite ramen place, in a swirl of ice, then go inside and sit down.

"One bowl of Oriental ramen please," I order politely.

"Okay, and you Sasuke?"

"Same, Oriental," my brother replies, somewhat nicely.

"I'll have your orders ready soon.'

"Thank you," we say in unison.

After 10 minutes he comes back with our orders.

"Thank you again, sir," we both say at the same time.

'So polite,' I hear him think and smile inwardly, telling my brother the man's thoughts.

After lunch, which Sasuke paid for, as promised, I hug then we part ways.

"See you soon, Nii-san."

"Yeah, see you later, Kia. I love you, and don't forget that," Sasuke says walking in the opposite direction.

I walk down a pathway and see Sakura sitting on a bench looking upset, and Sasuke leaning against a tree, looking at Sakura.

'Wait, what the? He went in the other direction…' I think getting a closer look, 'Oh, it's just Naruto. That explains it all,' I confirm, walking past.

"Sakura," I say kindly in greeting, before look over to Naruto.

"Sasuke."

'Yes! Kia-chan didn't see through my jutsu!' I hear my friend think.

"Hey Kia?"

"Hmm?" I ask, stopping.

"Would you like to go and eat lunch with me?" Naruto asks, to Sakura's utter heartbreak.

"Sure why not. I would like to get to know my team mates. I already know about Naruto-kun," I answer, smirking at Sakura, who glares.

Naruto walks over to me and we continue to walk down the path.

'Yuki, can you follow Sakura around, and when she reaches the academy, let off a chakra signal to tell me she is safe?'

_'Okay, but what'll I do if the girl captures me?'_

'Put up with it and follow her everywhere.'

_'Fine, bye,' Y_uki replies as I feel a third of my power draining from my body and see the Neko demoness appear in a tree.

'Good luck Yuki, please don't kill her,' I think to myself.

Once we're well away from Sakura, I stop walking and face 'Sasuke'.

"Okay, you can stop the jutsu now, Naruto."

"H-How did you see through my jutsu?" he stutters, shocked.

"It's a simple transformation jutsu and I was able to break free of an S-ranked and deadly Genjutsu when I was four, so that is like reading a book that has extra large font," I say, bluntly while Naruto changes back into his normal form.

"Look, I just finished having something to eat with Sasuke so I'm not hungry, but you are so why don't you come over and I'll make you some lunch. Sound okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Naruto replies.

Once we reach my home, Naruto looks at me confused.

"Kai," I say and the Genjutsu releases to reveal the cave entrance.

"Wow Kia-chan! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaims, astonished.

"You're amazed by this?" I question, not thinking that much of it.

"Yeah, it's so different. Believe it!" Naruto exclaims.

"Well, you're gonna' faint in there if you're amazed by this..." I mutter, walking inside, followed by my over energetic, blonde haired, ramen-loving friend and teammate.

We continue walking until the two of us reach my room. Naruto stands by the doorway while I sit on my bed and take off my boots.

"So, Naruto, what do you want to eat?" I ask as the boy walks over, and notices the photo that I'd recently shown Sasuke.

"Who's that photo of?"

"Umm, it's me, Sasuke and our parents," I answer, deciding to tell the truth.

"You and that jerk are _related_?" Naruto screeches.

"Yes, we're twins," I say nervously.

"Poor you, being related to that teme (bastard)," Naruto says, laughing lightly to himself.

I also laugh, knowing my twin could really be a pain in the ass. We head to the kitchen and I get out various ingredients, my mind set on a meal for Naruto. I make him an omelette and some instant ramen with peas and corn on the top; just to be sure he was eating healthy. I also make myself a hot chocolate.

"Thuis if rulle good!!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Naruto. Swallow your food, then talk," I scold, sipping my drink.

He nods and swallows his food.

"Now speak."

"This is really good!! Thank you so much, Kia-chan!" the boy says, smiling.

'_Aww is that cute or what?'_

'**Whatever you want to believe…'**

"Thanks, Naruto."

After Naruto finishes his lunch, I clean up then show him around. We then head back to the academy together, with Yuki constantly asking me to separate us and Ukari telling her she's annoying enough, which consequently gives me a bad headache and a short fuse. As we walk, people stare at me, but I don't know weather it's because I'm with Naruto or because I'm in Konoha when everyone thinks I've been dead for eight years. We pass the same flower shop I visited yesterday and I pull Naruto inside and begin looking around, a certain flower in mind. A few seconds later, I spot the rose and almost fly over to it. I carefully pick two of them and walk to the counter to purchase them.

"Dear, do you know what flowers these are?"

"Of course, this is the Desert Rose, quite rare as they are only found in remote parts of the desert. My husband-to-be knows where the best ones grow," I answer, shocking both the woman and Naruto.

She wraps the flowers lightly and hands them to me. Naruto and I exit the shop and I quickly unwrap the first rose and place it in my hair ribbon at the tie. The second I unwrap and use a levitation jutsu then change into my Ice form and form a ball of snow around the rose, slowly, I compact the ball until the rose is encased in crystallised ice. I then return to my normal form and return my hold on the rose and begin walking to the academy. I hear a prissy-looking woman whispering about us then I hear her say something to her husband.

"Look at that little demon runt, he probably kidnapped that poor girl and is using her to pleasure himself or is making her his slave and she only looks about nine years old!"

Due to my short fuse, my anger reaches its final straw. I give my Rose to Naruto and walk over to the woman, who stares disgusted at me for associating with Naruto. My eyes become bright purple and I glare at the woman.

"For your information, Naruto isn't a demon; he's human with the Kyuubi sealed inside him. And there is no way he'd kidnap me and use me as some sex toy! He is the kindest and most caring boy in this entire village and you should treat him with some god damn respect!! I am not his slave, I am his teammate, and I'm older than him by a few months, if you must know!" I state angrily, my eyes flashing with the sharringan, causing her to gasp.

"Just who do you think you are, girl?" she sneers.

"I am Kia Uchiha, and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my friend, behind his back" I sneer back at her.

She gasps and glares at me then turns on her heel and walks off. I scoff and walk back over to Naruto, my anger gone. We arrive at the academy minutes later. I see Sasuke entering the building.

"Oni-san!!"

He turns around and smiles at me, then sees Naruto and glares.

"I told him so don't get angry. We are a team, are we not?"

My brother shrugs and heads inside with me and Naruto.

'Hehe, he is already getting off his horse. I never knew I had such an influence on him.'

When we enter the room, Iruka-sensei is trying to get everyone to calm down.

'Headache….'

"SHUT UP!!!"

The entire room falls silent at my outburst. Everyone including Naruto and Sasuke stare at me as I walk down and lean on the front of the desk that Sakura is sitting at.

"Thank you, it's much quieter now," I exclaim happily.

Naruto and Sasuke soon follow me and Iruka announces that our sensei's will soon be here. I give my crystallized rose to Naruto to look after, then return to where I was

"Do not come near me if you value your lives," I say, walking outside.

I separate from my demons and we all use invisibility jutsu's then begin a three-way sparring match, relying on our senses of hearing and the ability to sense other's chakra to fight.

'Water style, water dragon jutsu,' I think, doing the hand signs.

Water rises from the fountain in the shape of a dragon and floods the courtyard, heading into the classroom, which is stopped by Ukari who bends the water frozen. Yuki, however, isn't lucky like us and is dunked by the torrent. A visible splash tells me that she is surfaced.

'There!'

"Hey, no fair, Kia! I can't see you!" Yuki whines.

"Well I can't see either of you and you can't see us, and neither can Kia-san, so stop complaining!" Ukari retorts, with a splash indicating she was standing on the water.

'Checkmate,' I think, smirking, 'Ice style, twin dragon blizzard!' I think, doing the hand signs.

Two black dragons emerge from the icy water, enveloping Yuki and Ukari in Ice prisons. I smile and release my jutsu's and jump down to the water, looking at both of them.

"I win, so you get to clean the courtyard now," I say cheekily, jumping in the tree and making small coffins with the desert coffin jutsu, crushing small pieces of wood.

Ukari grumbles but disperses the water, and Yuki tidies everything up. I hear Ukari say something about being beaten by a 'pathetic human' and laugh.

I look around the courtyard and frown at its little amount of life.

"Time to merge, you two," I say and they do, so I walk inside and speak to Iruka, who agrees to my plan.

I quickly find myself in the courtyard and change into my earth form. After a few flowing movements, vines irrupt from the ground and cover the walls, and a similar movement results in flowers growing on the vines. I move my hands in another motion and bamboo shoots appear out of the ground in the back corners of the courtyard, covering the back wall as well. I bend the tiles away and turn them into dust by crushing them together then do a simpler hand movement that makes grass grow then make some wooden benches in front of the bamboo, and make a water feature all along one of the side walls. I make the fountain look new again then make a dozen targets for the academy students. I then make a wooden cup and fill it with water from the water feature, as it has perfectly clean water in it. I also use my earth power to rejuvenate the trees and plants, and can tell they appreciated it.

"Iruka-sensei, the courtyard is done," I state, earning the attention of my team.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka follow me out into the courtyard and almost faint.

"You did this?" Iruka asks amazed, "when will this all disappear?"

"It won't. I used my earth element form to make all of this, so it will only need maintaining, and it won't disappear," I say then jump in the same branch as earlier and change into my ice form, making an ice microphone, singing 'A Thousand Words' by Koda Kumi

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening:_

_You'll fight your battles far from me..._

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain._

_When I turned back the pages:_

_Shouting might have been the answer..._

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart_

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home, and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_A thousand words..._

(Link to vid, it you want to listen. And Kia sounds just like the artist again -

.com/watch?v=4poJJu-ZH-0 )

When I finish I sigh and throw the microphone into the fountain and return to my normal form, heading inside. Once most of the teams have left, I collect my crystallized rose from Naruto. I change into my earth form and make a vine-like thread for the rose. I then change into my fire form and burn a small hole to put the thread through. When I've tied the thread I smile and put the rose around my neck. I jump onto the ceiling and meditate for a few hours. I am drawn from my meditation by a noise at the doorway. I open an eye to see Naruto wedging a blackboard eraser in the door.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asks, and I roll my eyes

Her response was a chuckle, so she walks over to investigate and groans at his antics.

"It's his fault for being late," Naruto says, grinning.

"Whatever, it's your fault if you get into trouble," Sakura scolds but I hear her think 'I love these kinds of pranks!'

'**So the annoyance isn't a complete stiff,' **Ukari remarks and I hear Yuki laugh

"Like a Jounin will fall for that trick, Naruto," my brother says and I smirk when Sakura backs him up.

"Sasuke, instead of complaining, why don't you meditate with me?" I suggest.

"Why would _my_ Sasuke-kun want to meditate with someone like you-"

"-Sure, but how'd you get up there?"

"Never mind, our sensei is here," I say, jumping off the ceiling to land in front of Sakura, "and you don't control Sasuke, got it?" I say, poking her forehead, like Itachi did to me and Sasuke.

"Ow…" She mutters rubbing her head.

"Eat a brick of concrete and harden the fuck up. You're a ninja," I bite back coldly.

The door opens, earning our attention, and the eraser indeed falls on our sensei's head. I sigh and back flip over the pink haired annoyance to land in front of him, taking off my crystallized rose, giving it to him. Naruto just laughs and the other two look stunned.

"For you, sensei. It's a token of appreciation for giving up your time to be here with us," I say smiling.

"Thank you, Kia-chan, this is a very rare flower you know," he says and I smile, "but my first impression on you three is….. I hate you."

The look like they have been to a depressing poetry night and I laugh at them.

"I will meet you lot up on the roof in ten minutes," he says then disappears.

I calmly make my way out of the classroom and to the staffroom, ignoring the teachers as I make myself a coffee, walking out in the same fashion. I arrive to find I'm the last one there but ignore the glares from Sakura and sit on a seat of invisible chakra strings, sipping my beverage.

"Kia, you're floating," Naruto exclaims and I smile at him.

"No, Naruto-kun, I'm sitting on invisible chakra strings that are shaped like a chair."

"Alright everyone," Kakashi interrupts, stopping the pink one from talking, "I want you all to introduce yourselves."

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"I mean your likes and dislikes, your dreams and your hobbies, something along those lines."

"Well why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?"

"Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I won't tell you my likes and dislikes. I have many hobbies, and as for my dream… I haven't really thought about it."

The other three become dead-pan and I just sigh.

"All we really learnt was his name," Haruno complains.

"Yeah," Naruto agrees.

"Alright, your turn guys. Kia, why don't you start?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. My name is Kia and I won't say my last name. I like having my two demons, being friends with Naruto and being an elementalist. I love my friends from Suna, my twin brother and travelling. I hate only two people in this world, an old fart called Orochimaru and an asshole called Kabuto. My hobbies are training with my demons, training in general, visiting my older brother and his companions, kicking the crap out of his companions," I smile at Sasuke, "Singing, helping those in need , learning new element forms, and looking after the little kids in Suna who are orphaned. My dreams are to be the best ninja I can be, to have a family with someone I have loved since childhood, though it is a different kind of love, I still love him with all of my heart, open an orphanage slash shelter to help those in need and to discover why I have the Sharringan when my mother told me I could never acquire it like my older brothers could."

It takes a few minutes for my speech to sink in, but once it does, everyone is staring at me, even my brother.

"You were never supposed to acquire the Sharringan? Have you got it already?" Naruto asks, confused.

"Yes, it is my family's Kekki Genkai," I say, activating the Sharringan briefly.

"So Sasuke hasn't gotten the Sharringan yet?" Naruto whispers and I nod.

"If I may interrupt, will you please introduce yourself… Naruto… was it?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku, the one that Iruka-Sensei bought me more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait when I'm making instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing different instant ramen cups, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! Better than the first four combined! I'm going to make the villagers recognise my existence."

'Well that was sure interesting,' Kakashi thinks in a thoughtful tone.

"Next!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… well, the person I like is…" she stares at Sasuke, "and my hobby is… well, my dream is to…" she looks at Sasuke and squeals in a really ear-piercing tone and I groan, dragging my free hand down my face before sculling my drink.

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto and Kia," Sakura says venomously

'_I hate that little wench even more!!'_

'**Calm down, Yuki, it'll be worse if you separate and kill her.'**

'That's you, Ukari.'

'**Shut it.'**

'Every girl her age must be more interested in dating and boys then being ninja,' Kakashi thinks and I can't help but scoff at this.

"You're probably right, but I'm not a normal twelve-year old."

"I don't know how you did that, but whatever, last guy, you're up."

Sakura giggles and ogles him and I smirk when he ignores her completely.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and like nothing," I flinch, hurt by his tone, but I immediately brighten soon after, "but there is one thing that I love, or one person, I should say," Sakura blushes and I smirk knowing it isn't her, "and that is my twin sister. I have no hobbies aside from training and I don't have a dream, but an ambition, to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

'I hope he isn't referring to me.' Naruto thinks, panicked and I burst out laughing.

"He isn't referring to you, Naruto-kun, but I know who he is referring to, so don't worry."

'It is just as I thought,' Kakashi muses and I nod in agreement, knowing Sasuke wants to kill Itachi.

"Alright, you all have unique personalities and I like that. We will be doing our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission, Sensei?" Naruto asks, totally pumped.

"It will be something easy that the five of us can do. I want to test your power."

"What? What? What?" Naruto asks, getting more excited by the second.

"Survival training like I said, I want to test your strength as shinobi."

"Why survival training? We did a lot of training at the academy."

"This is going to be harder, more rigorous training, nothing you have done before."

"Then what kind of training _is _it?" Sakura retorts.

"For crying out loud! It's a test of our strength! Kakashi has said that twice already!" I exclaim, my eyes flashing purple in anger.

My anger subsides when I hear Kakashi chuckling.

"What's so bloody funny?" Sasuke asks, scowling.

He glares at me when I start chuckling alongside Kakashi.

"Well if I say what I was gonna' say, I'm sure that only Kia would be confident enough to do this, and you three would leave and go back to the academy," he says between laughs.

Naruto gives him a confused stare and I finally contain my giggles.

"Out of the twenty-eight graduates, only ten will become ninja; the rest will go back to the academy. So this training will be a failure rate of sixty-six percent."

The three have mixed reactions and I just burst out laughing all over again.

"This is why I wasn't going to tell you all, you're surprised, except Kia who I am more than confident will pass this training."

"I went through so much, hours of training, for what, a high chance of going back to the academy?"

"What? It just narrows down those who are truly worthy of becoming ninja. Despite that one of them is currently having trouble breathing because she is laughing so much. Either way, it's up to me to determine weather or not you three become true ninja."

"What about _her_?" Sakura demands.

"Kia will be doing something slightly different as she exceeds your level of strength excessively. You will meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning at 5am sharp. Bring you gear and don't be late."

'I refuse to go back to the academy after coming this far! Not because of some weird sensei trying to freak me out!'

'_Yay for Naruto-kun, he is so strong'_

'**I have to admit, the kid has some guts. Too bad he will fail. He isn't ready yet and neither are the others.'**

'I have to agree with you on this one, Ukari. Sasuke isn't open enough to figure out what this is about. Pinky is too obsessed with getting Sasuke's attention and Naruto just isn't powerful enough yet, but he will probably pull through and be the strongest out of them. Or I could be wrong and they all pass.'

"Alright you can leave. Oh and one more thing, don't eat breakfast unless you want to see it again later."

With that, Kakashi leaves and I hop up while grinning.

"See you lot tomorrow!" I exclaim disappearing.

I arrive in the training ground and spend the next few hours memorising the area, as do Yuki and Ukari.

When we arrive home, the two demonesses go relax in the hot springs while I make us all some chicken stew for dinner.

After dinner the two offer to clean up and I take my turn in the hot springs, relaxing for a few hours. Around eight I hop out and go to bed, Yuki and Ukari having gone to sleep fifteen minutes before me.

**~Next Day – 4:30am~**

~Kia's Pov~

I awake with a yawn, glad to have gotten about eight hours sleep for a change. I find that Yuki and Ukari are half asleep but are fumbling around for something to wake themselves up with. I smile softly and push them into the lounge room. They grumble but I just begin making three cups of tea and some raisin toast.

"Go get changed, I'll make us something okay?"

They nod and shuffle away, slightly more awake now. When Yuki and Ukari come back I'm just finishing my toast and tea. They thank me before inhaling theirs. Ukari double checks our weapons pouches and Yuki cleans the kitchen while I get ready, groaning in anger when my hair won't stay up, so I decide to just leave it down.

We head outside, place a Genjutsu on the cave then disappear in Ice to the training grounds. A few minutes later, I sense three weak chakras as well as Kyuubi's approaching and sigh.

"Time to merge, you two, we have company."

The two nod and merge with me just as my teammates come into view.

"Good morning," Sakura says sleepily.

"Hey," Naruto grumbles sounding much worse.

Sasuke looks tired but alert, "Kia, good morning."

"Hello everyone! How are you?" I exclaim cheerily.

"Ne, Kia-chan, how can you be so happy this early in the morning?"

"Caffeine, sugar and raisin toast."

"We weren't supposed to eat!" Sakura protests, making me chuckle.

"Well, I have a lightning speed metabolism, so in another twenty minutes it will be as if I haven't eaten at all so I don't have to worry. It was only to wake me up."

~Three hours later~

"Ugh, this is so boring! Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whines.

"Just deal with it, Naruto-kun, Kakashi will always be late for anything."

~Two hours later~

I sense a weak (compared to my own) chakra approaching and smile, alert again. When Kakashi arrives I bow in greeting to him.

"Good morning everyone," he says sheepishly.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell accusingly at him, and Sasuke glares at our sensei.

"A black cat crossed my path…"

"Liar!" the two shout angrily.

"Let's get down to business… This alarm is set for 12 noon."

He then takes out three bells and jingles them, smiling.

"The objective of today's training is to get one of these bells from me before that alarm goes off. Whoever doesn't get a bell by noon, will not have any lunch, and will be tied to one of the three wooden logs over there. The others will eat their lunch in front of their teammate."

"But sensei, why are there only three bells? There are four of us."

"As there are only three bells, one of you will be tied to one of the logs, and that person will automatically fail because they couldn't get a bell from me."

'So that's why he's doing this, it's a test of teamwork. But those three know nothing about teamwork. I guess I will have to cheat and give them some food as well as try and convince them to work together. Oh boy,' I think slightly annoyed.

"The person who fails will be sent back to the academy, but it could be all of you. You may use your weapons and jutsu, but Kia you can only use one form aside from your normal one, so choose wisely. You will only get these bells if you have the will to kill me."

"But sensei, that's dangerous!" Sakura protests pathetically.

"Sakura, trust me, if you want to become a real ninja, you will be doing more dangerous things than trying to get bells from a Jounin, trust me…" I say, thinking on a certain battle.

"Yeah, sensei, you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto says smugly.

"In the ninja society, those who have no or little skills tend to talk the loudest and brag the most. Especially you Naruto, considering you have the lowest score of all the graduates."

Naruto is offended by Kakashi's words but our sensei just ignores him.

"We will begin after I say 'go' okay?"

Because Kakashi acts as if he didn't talk, Naruto ends up being furious and I hear him thinking some profanities. He pulls out a kunai and charges at sensei, but the Jounin catches the blondes' hand and has Naruto's arm twisted behind his head, pointing the kunai at his own neck in the blink of an eye. Sasuke and Sakura stare, gobsmacked, but I just roll my eyes.

"Don't get so hasty, I haven't said 'go' yet," he says boredly, releasing his hold on Naruto.

The other two just gawk and I chuckle; they haven't seen anything yet.

"Well at least it looks like you want to kill me now," Kakashi says happily, "I think I can finally get to like you three. Ready, Go!"

The others disappear but I stay behind.

"Very clever Kakashi, what I would expect. But you do know that since you gave me the choice of a form I will kick your butt right?" I state smugly.

"We'll see…" he says in an amused tone.

"Ja ne," I say jumping up in the air, vanishing in a swirl of leaves, my form chosen being earth.

I hide my presence and make my way over to where Sasuke is to watch Naruto make an idiot out of himself. Kakashi soon notices Naruto and sighs in annoyance.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, let's have a one on one match, fair and square!"

"That idiot," Sasuke says from beside me, causing me to chuckle and reveal my presence to him, "Kia? How do you look like that?"

"It's an element form, can you guess which one?" I say while wrapping a tree branch around his ankle.

"Your earth form?" he says, seriously thinking, not realising my previous action until I tighten the branch around his ankle.

"Man you need too be more alert Sasuke; that could have been poision."

"Whatever," he answers glaring playfully at me before watching Naruto again, as do I.

"You're a little different compared to the others, I wonder why…"

"What's different is your hairstyle," Naruto shoots back and I laugh lightly.

Naruto charges at him ready to attack, but Kakashi reaches into his weapons pouch causing the blonde to stop in his tracks and watch with attention.

"Shinobi tactic know-how number one: Taijutsu. I'll teach you," our sensei states, pulling a book out of his pouch.

Much to Naruto's confusion, the book is called 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 2.'

"Come on, attack me," Kakashi states, beginning to read.

"Why did you take out a book then?"

"I'm curious as to how the story will progress. Don't worry; I will beat you either way."

I can sense Naruto's chakra level rise rapidly in anger and chuckle as he runs at sensei yelling, "I'm going to pound you!"

Kakashi catches his punch so Naruto drops to the ground and tries to round house kick him, but Kakashi ducks and avoids him again. Naruto lands and charges to punch Kakashi but he ends up striking thin air. The boy has a bewildered look on his face.

"A shinobi should never let the enemy get behind them, baka," Kakashi scolds from behind Naruto, his hands in a hand sign form I'd seen before.

'**Poor guy, that's gonna hurt,' **Ukari thinks to me.

'_Your sensei is mean, Kia-chan, make him stop!'_ Yuki thinks desperately.

'Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't, but I will,' I think back and Yuki cheers.

I use a few simple-ish hand movements and stamp my foot lightly as Kakashi begins his attack.

The wall of earth rises between them just in time and Kakashi's fingers smash into the wall, and I hear a crack as his fingers break. Naruto jumps away in shock but our sensei kicks him into the lake before carefully opening his book.

'_Thanks, Kia-chan, I owe you big time,' _Yuki thinks and I smile.

'Yeah, but he still got hurt, sorry.'

I hear Sakura thinking something about sensei's strength being unfair and I scoff silently, knowing what we had to do. I soon sense Naruto's chakra rising slightly and see two shurikin shoot out of the water, and am not surprised when Kakashi catches them.

Naruto crawls out of the lake and coughs before glaring at Kakashi.

"You won't get any lunch at this rate," the man says smugly.

"I know that!" Naruto shouts angrily.

"You say you want to exceed the Hokage's but that doesn't seem to be working very well."

"Shut up! I can still beat you, even when I'm hungry!" Naruto yells, but I can tell the lack of food is wearing him down.

I hear Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's stomach's growl and smirk. I wave my hand over the branch and a completely different tree grows; an apple tree. I pick three apples off and give one to Sasuke, throw one at Sakura and hold onto the third one for Naruto.

"Eat it, trust me," I say sternly.

Sasuke complies and I see Sakura inhale the apple and have a contended look cross her face.

"You probably won't listen because you're so stubborn, but we have to work together. He is a Jounin and we are but Gennin. We won't be strong enough."

Sasuke ignores me and I hear a few hurtful thoughts that make me tear up slightly.

"Hey, I was just off guard, that's all!" Naruto protests angrily.

'Damn it! I'm hungry so my powers are weak, but I have to get that bell no matter what! I can't fail like this, I worked too hard!'

I can sense the blonde's chakra rise rapidly, slightly shocking me when six shadow clones appear out of the water.

"I'm going to become a ninja!" the clones charge at the silver-haired Jounin, "security is your greatest enemy!"

I tune out and try talking Sasuke into working as a team with me or the others but he won't listen, "those two will only hold me back."

"Fine, see if I care. I'm just the one who is at an ANBU rank and an elite ninja in the Sand Village. Sure, I don't know what I'm talking about…" I mutter as I disappear in leaves and reappear beside Sakura.

"Hey, I know you hate me and all, but we have to work together to beat Kakashi-sensei."

"What would you know, and who are you?"

"It's me, Kia, I'm in my Earth element form, and trust me, I know that we have to work together to beat Sensei, that's why I gave you that apple, to give you some energy to help you concentrate and work alongside me to get a bell."

"Yeah right, get lost I can get the bell on my own. There is no way I'd help you."

"Fine, fail," I retort as I jump away and to my own hiding place.

When I next look at the clearing, I see Naruto hanging upside-down and Kakashi lecturing him. I use an invisibility jutsu and conceal my presence before approaching the two. The silver haired one is lecturing Naruto about something when Sasuke hits him with some Kunai and Shurikin, but he turns into a log.

'Perfect timing,' I think undoing the jutsu while untying Naruto, shoving the apple in his hands.

"Eat it. You will need your strength. We have to work together to defeat him."

"Thank you Kia-chan, but I can do this myself, believe it!" he says but eats the apple anyway.

I sigh but nod and disappear into the ground in a ball of earth, reappearing when I see Kakashi walking away from Sasuke who is buried up to his head and smirk, making a ball of mud and throwing it at our sensei. The mud hits him in the face and he stumbles, leaving his defences down. I throw mud balls at him until he's in front of a tree, then with a few movements, his legs are encased in earth, his arms are being held away from each other by vines and his chest has a tree branch wrapped around it. Before he can recover, I cast a Genjutsu that will not be seen through by anyone other than me, which makes it appear that he has the bells tied to his vest, when in reality, I calmly walk up to him and silently take the bells, smiling kindly as I release the binds but not the jutsu.

"Ja ne, sensei," I say waving with my free hand, using a platform of leaves to float above the area.

I look for Naruto and find him tied to a log which doesn't seem surprising. I give him a bell which makes him question me continuously as the alarm goes off.

"How did you?-"

"-I got it from sensei."

"How could you beat him?"

"Easy, this form I'm in."

"I thought you said-"

"-I lied, you, Sasuke and Sakura aren't strong enough, but I am, I didn't even use any jutsu, just some mud balls and hand movements for my Earth form."

"Really? But he will notice the bells are gone!"

"He won't; I used a very simple yet high level Genjutsu."

"I thought something was up," said Jounin says walking up to me, followed by Sasuke and the annoying one.

"Hey how did he get a bell when we didn't?" she asks angrily but I just smirk.

"Sasuke, Sakura, check your weapon pouches," I say while releasing the Genjutsu on sensei.

They both check their pouches and are shocked to find the other two bells in there.

"See, Sensei, they all got a bell before noon, they all pass," I state which makes the rest of Team 7 happy.

"See Kia, I told you I wouldn't need your help," Sakura states, glaring at me.

"Well, sit down everyone, except Naruto."

The three of us sit down and Kakashi begins his talk. I tap my foot and a mango tree grows at my feet, so I pick off a mango and eat it while he's talking.

'_Hey we have to eat too!'_

'**Yeah, I am kind of hungry now, Kia-san.'**

'Fine, I'll make a mango tree grow over at those trees, go eat but be quick.'

'_**Thanks.'**_

'No problem.'

The two use invisibility jutsu's then separate from me and jump over to the trees and eat a few mangos. They return and fuse with me again for a minute or so but separate again to go train. After a while they return once more but sit beside me with an invisibility jutsu in use.

"Somehow your stomachs aren't grumbling. Yes I did see that Kia, even though you were very discreet about giving those three the apples. Why do you choose not to eat until now?"

"Because, I can go days without eating; I'm used to it because I have been to the Sand Village many times. I don't eat at all in the three-day trek across the desert and on missions- never mind that last part."

"I'll let it go… for now, Kia. Anyway, as to the results of the training, none of you have to return to the academy."

The other three look excited but I just smile softly, knowing I actually passed, and then picture the argument Sakura will start when she finds out she didn't.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, you three should give up trying to become ninja. However, Kia, you pass. Congratulations."

"What? Quit being ninja, why, Kakashi-sensei?-"

"-Why does _she _pass, and yet we all fail, Sensei? That doesn't make sense," Sakura interrupts.

"Kia passed because she tried to convince you three to help her defeat me, yet you just thought nothing of her even though she knew what she was doing, which shows that she was aware of the purpose of only having 3 bells," they all look shocked at me while I just examine my nails, "She still managed to give you something to eat so you had energy to fight me. Kia got all three of the bells from me, and with little difficulty, which proves her strength surpasses mine. Kia only used one of her element forms and was still incredibly strong, and she gave all three of you the bells which meant she wouldn't have one and would fail, but she cared enough about you guys that she would go back to the academy so you would pass, even though you failed to see the real point of this exercise, she did and knew it yesterday."

"I-Is that true?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I already knew the point of this exorcise because in the Sand Village, I am at an ANBU rank, in fact, my two demons and I, _are _ANBU, elite and squad captains at that. I know this exorcise because I completed it with my team in Suna, and they all trusted me so we worked together and got the bells, even though there were only three again, and though I could have beaten my sensei alone, I knew the importance of teamwork."

"But why should we just quit, Sensei?"

"Because you three don't have what it takes, you're only children; you won't survive as ninjas. You also didn't listen to Kia-chan here who knew that the key was teamwork."

Sasuke is angered by this and charges at Kakashi but the Jounin is sitting on his spine, with a foot on my brothers' head and his arm twisted behind his back in seconds.

"See, you are just children, as I said."

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!"

'**Oh for crying out loud, can she get any more annoying?'**

'_I still hate her.'_

'I think that it's immature of her to say that and not try and help him, or untie Naruto so they can work together to help him, actually.'

"Do you really think being a ninja is all fun and games?" he states angrily which makes all three visibly shocked, "why do you think we split into three-man groups?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even after the things Kia-chan said, you three still don't understand the point of this exorcise. It determines weather you pass or fail, Bakas."

"That's what we've been asking Sensei."

"Are you so damn oblivious that you don't know why you're in a _three man group_?"

"So what is so important about a three man group?"

'**Absolutely hopeless these three are.'**

'Sorry Yuki, but I agree with Ukari.'

'_I know, even I think this is a bit pathetic for even Sasuke and the annoyance, but not so much Naruto.'_

"I don't know how many times Kia and I have said this, but the reason is _teamwork._"

"You mean, co-operate with each other?"

"Yes captain obvious, what the hell do you think I was doing all god damn morning?" I intercept, glaring at all three of them.

"Exactly what Kia said, but for you three it is too late, you may have gotten a bell if you all came at me at once, but you didn't think of that, did you? Oh well that's just too bad."

"But why use teamwork if there were only 3 bells? Even if we all worked together, one of us would fail. We would only fight instead of working together."

"Can I explain this please, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Of course, Kia-chan, go right ahead."

"Thank you, Sensei," I state turning to face the rest of my team, "The reason that there were only three bells and four of us, is because the test tries to put us against each other. The survival training is basically a test to see weather you lot could overcome your differences and put each other before yourselves, but you never thought of that. Explain to these three munchkins further, if you wish, Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright.... Sakura, you only thought about getting Sasuke's attention and wouldn't lift a finger to help Naruto when he was right in front of you. You also didn't accept Kia's assistance when she offered it. Naruto, you did everything on your own. You may have been nicer to Kia, you still didn't accept her help. Sasuke, you thought that Naruto and Sakura were so far beneath you, and you ignored Kia, someone who you should trust completely."

"He's right Sasuke, you were thinking I was annoying and too weak to be of any assistance to you. I can't believe that you said you loved me yesterday, you liar," I add in, my eyes slightly turning red with the Sharringan.

"If I may continue, missions are carried out in squads-"

"-But you do need individual skills-"

"-But teamwork is the most important element."

"Don't start on elements with me buddy," I interject with a smug expression.

Kakashi rolls his eyes but continues talking, "working on your own can prove very dangerous for a team. For an example, Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke _dies_."

"He may be a jerk but I won't let you do that," I say, the last few words being eerily cheery.

"Go ahead and try, you can't beat Sensei!" Sakura exclaims cockily.

"As you wish," I answer, changing into my Ice element form, my hand forming a hand sign unknown to anyone in the vicinity… except maybe Sasuke, "Ice spear," I command, two spears of ice forming in my hands.

I flash step towards Kakashi, unable to be seen by anyone except Yuki and Ukari, who were sitting on the logs playing 'scissors paper rock.' Within seconds I am behind Kakashi with one spear at his neck and the other at the neck of the clone behind me. Smirking, I stamp my foot and the ground within a metre radius becomes slippery, watery ice. This causes the clone to slip forward and the spear to pierce its neck, while the real Kakashi slowly lets go of my brother, backing away.

"Well there you go, even in this kind of situation I still save everyone's ass," I say from behind Sakura and beside Naruto, having four clones in the area now.

"I didn't even see you do the hand signs for a replication, you can't have done that!" Sakura yells.

"Ahh, on the contrary, dear Pinky, I made the three clones at the same time. Know how?" I ask, throwing the spears at the two furthest clones, who then turn into ice, "that's how."

"Thank you for that demonstration, Kia, but in missions you always put your life on the line. If someone is taken hostage, it is likely that a member of the team will die," Kakashi says walking over to the K. I. A. (A/N – pun not intended) rock, "take a look at all the names of people that have been engraved in this stone. These are the names of heroes remembered in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"A hero? That sounds cool! I want to have my name on that stone!" Naruto yells and I glare at him coldly; the names of my parents and family were on there.

"These aren't ordinary people, Naruto," our sensei says in the same tone I am thinking with.

"What heroes were they?"

"They were people who were Killed In Action, you idiot," I say coldly, glaring at Naruto with a harshness no one except Gaara had seen, and even then it wasn't directed at him.

My words shock everyone and Naruto gets a crestfallen and guilty with slight sadness, expression upon his features, Sasuke looks deep in thought and Sakura looks slightly downhearted.

'_Poor Naruto-kun, it isn't his fault that he doesn't know.'_

"The names of my friends are carved here as well," our sensei explains, his tone much softer than it once was.

Turning to face them now, I see a look in his eye and smile.

"You three have one more chance. Listen to what Kia has said because she is to not say a word to any of you, she is to sit on one of the logs and watch, because she is judging you as well. I may be giving you another chance but I'm judging you much harsher this time, so it will be a lot harder to get a bell from me Here are two bento boxes, those apples shouldn't be giving you any energy anymore," as if on cue, three stomach's grumbled, "Sasuke, Sakura, you are allowed to eat them but Naruto is not. If you give him even one grain of rice you all fail. This is his punishment for trying to be smart and eat lunch before everyone else. I make the rules here, got it?"

With that said the silver haired Jounin turns and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"So that's why you're tied to the log, why didn't I think of that?" I ask myself, my mood a lot brighter than it was moments ago.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately start eating the bento boxes while I jump onto one of the spare logs and sit down making an ice kunai and eating it, repeating this process a few times. Naruto's stomach grumbles which draws my brother and pinky's attention.

"I'll be alright, even if I'm hungry. Believe it!"

"Bullshit. You're starving you baka," I say.

Sasuke hands Naruto his bento after a moment of thought and Sakura gasps.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't give him that, Sensei said that if we fed him we'd fail."

"Kia said we have to use teamwork above all else, I should have trusted her earlier," I smile down at him, "and we have to use teamwork to get the bells. Besides Naruto would be of no help if he is hungry and can't focus. And I can't sense Kakashi anywhere nearby."

"Too bad I'm judging you as well…. But I'll just look the other way…" I say turning and watching the occupants of the two other logs.

'Sasuke-kun,' Sakura thinks, staring at her bento before shoving it in Naruto's face, smiling at his bewildered expression.

"Take it, Naruto, but hurry. I don't have to eat as much as Sasuke-kun and you. So don't worry about it."

'**It has a heart! This must be the end of the world!' **Ukari thinks with some genuine surprise for once.

'_I still hate her…. But a little less now.'_

She looks and smiles briefly at Sasuke before returning her gaze to Naruto.

"Um… Sakura-chan I can't. My arms are tied to the post. You will… you will have to feed me."

She has a shocked look cross her face for a moment before she sighs, gathering a large amount of rice in her chopsticks, quickly placing it in the blonde's mouth. He gulps it down and smiles at Sakura, who smiles softly in return. The second they are relaxed, huge clouds and a cyclone appear before them, our sensei appearing a second or so later.

"What the hell did I just say?" he yells, a black sky of clouds forming with the cliché lightning and wind in the background.

The three of them, not so much my brother, look like they're about to piss themselves with fear, so I just inwardly laugh

"You broke the rules, and so did you Kia, you talked to them. Are the four of you ready to pay the price?"

I scoff angrily, jumping off the log to land beside Sasuke.

"Did I give them any advice? No I didn't so leave me out of this genius; it's them you're testing."

"Any last words before I destroy you?" Kakashi questions while forming hand signs.

'**What a simple Ninjutsu, god Kia, you broke free from a Genjutsu way more powerful'.**

Sasuke looks pissed off but Sakura looks petrified, so I walk over and embrace her comfortingly much to the two voices in my head protesting.

"But-But you said…"

"Hm? I said what?"

"You said we three are a team-"

"-And we are one unit, we are one,"

"Yeah! We have to work together, no matter what! That's why Sakura-chan fed me!"

"Oh really?"

The looks on their faces is a confirmation of what they had said. I smile broadly at them.

'Maybe there is hope for then yet. But it won't be easy.'

"Well," he says leaning down, "you pass."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you three actually helped each other out, you didn't do exactly what Kakashi said, because rule breakers a low, but abandoning your team is much worse," I say, letting go of Sakura and patting her on the shoulder.

Naruto looks about ready to cry, Sakura looks overjoyed and my Onii-san is cocky as usual.

"Lets head back to the village," Kakashi says, walking away followed by the two whose names start with an 'S'.

I look at Naruto who is still tied to the log, "come on, Naruto-kun, I'll make you a nice big bowl of ramen," I offer as the ropes fall to the ground.

§~End~§

Be happy it isn't a cliffy this time, anyway, R&R or I well go Hiatus on your butts, seriously guys, a review really wouldn't hurt, neither would a comment or two on how the story is.


	3. Please don't hate me for this

Hiya everyone!

I am sorry to say, but I shall be reposting The Uchiha Princess… again. I read it a little while back, and realised it's pretty far fetched already, and I don't want Kia to be a 'Mary-Sue', which she kind of is… I do intend to keep writing TUP, for those that like it, but I will be taking the whole thing down shortly and reuploading it as 'The Uchiha Princess, Revised'

I do apologise for taking so long to update, even though this isn't really an update, but I have had a lot of school and college work to do over the last two years, and I actually lost the drive to keep any of my Fanfics (including the ones not previously mentioned) going. Call it what you will, but that is going to change. TUP will be complete by the end of the year.

I apologise again, and thank you to those who actually have read it, but could I please have some reviews when I re-upload? I really want to know what people think of the story.

Thanks to **nikki**,** Arywnn1245**,** edwardlover2010 **and **Choxo** for reviewing, and I hope you read the revised version!

Cheers,  
~Shel, the Blood Dancer


End file.
